deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Taylor
Chris Taylor is the main protagonist in the film, Platoon. Being a college drop-out, Taylor abandons his typical American lifestyle to adopt a life of combat and to serve in Vietnam. Once he arrives, he discovers the true horrors of war, seeing the maimed bodies of American soldiers. Taylor and his squad suffer countless NVA and Viet Cong attacks and ambushes. Despite all the atrocities committed by the enemy, Taylor maintains his stability and keeps his morals. For example, he saves a North Vietnamese girl from being raped by his comrades. Taylor also seeks revenge after a fellow comrade, Elias, is killed by friendly fire from the egotistic Barnes. Taylor does achieve his goal in seeking revenge and returns home, but weeps as he sees the destruction the Americans caused. Battle vs. Samuel Redford (by Omnicube1) Samuel Redford prepares for dust-off as he stands at the doorway of a UH-60 Black Hawk. He gazes at the ground far below him. Suddenly he hears a hissing noise. He looks behind and sees a rocket heading for the tail rotor. He detonates sending the chopper spinning. As it spins, he sees the man who fired the rocket, it was Chris Taylor who was reloading his M72 LAW. Redford jumps out of the chopper and lands on a nearby roof. The thatch roofing collapses, plunging him into a dainty-looking house. He hears thuds from above. Taylor peers over and aims his Norinco Type 56 and fires it at Redford. He rolls away, dodging the bullets. He grabs his XM8 and runs and jumps onto a nearby balcony. He spins around and fires his XM8. Taylor dodges the bullets by jumping over the hole in the roof Redford created. Taylor fires back but the sergeant takes cover behind the balcony. Redford sees a nearby M2 Carl-Gustav, picks it up, and aims it at the private. Taylor stares in horror and jumps for cover. The rocket flies toward him and explodes, sending splinters everywhere. Taylor crashes onto the street. He struggles up and grabs his back in agony. He pulls out his M60 Machine-Gun and proceeds toward the house Redford is holed up in. Taylor enters the house and walks slowly inward, steadying his machine-gun. Redford hears him and runs down the stairs. He hip-shoots his SPAS-12 at Taylor who dodges it craftily. He fires his M60 in return. Redford is struck in the knee. He grunts and struggles back up the stairs. Taylor immediately chases after him. He looks up as he goes up the stairs and sees Redford aiming the SPAS-12 at him. He fires and the blast tears his arm off! He falls down the stairs and screams in horrifying pain. He pulls out the Remington 870 Wingmaster and fires one-handed. He cocks the shotgun and fires again at the floor Redford is standing on. Samuel is hit and falls over the stairs also. He seems to be knocked unconscious. Taylor draws his M1911 but is dizzy from the pain and the blood he is spilling out. He fires but misses. He struggles to aim the gun at Redford who suddenly opens his eyes and draws his M9 Beretta, firing five times at Taylor's body. WINNER: SAMUEL REDFORD Expert's Opinion Chris was a mere college drop-out and private. Samuel had far more experience, having lived through years of warfare and stayed alive to the point of retirement. That, along with his more modern weaponry, won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Human Warriors